Flareon
280px |Caption = Artwork from Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen |Creator=Yogoreneko Naoki2534|Downloadlink=Yogoreneko's version Naoki2534's edit Male Voicepack |Origin = Pokémon}} Flareon is a Fire-type Pokémon from the Pokémon series. It is one of the eight possible evolutions of Eevee, with the others being Vaporeon, Jolteon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon and Sylveon. It appears at #136 in both the Kanto and National Pokédexes. Flareon is a kind, faithful and obedient Pokémon, even more so than its other evolutions; when it feels that its trainer is in danger, it can become a fighter that would not hesitate to scorch its opponent; it can breathe out an intense flame that can get as hot as 3000 degrees Fahrenheit. In M.U.G.E.N, Flareon has been created by Yogoreneko, however, the files were damaged due to a general breakdown of the server. Luckily, the files are currently being fixed by Naoki2534. This character is same as Yogoreneko's other Eevee-evolutions in the aspect that it deals no block damage. It also it has a large power meter that can hold up to 10000 power; its level one hypers are weak, but can be boosted by its Flash Fire condition. Gameplay Flareon is somewhat difficult to play as for inexperienced players of M.U.G.E.N, as most of its more powerful attacks require quick keyboard motions, due to most of them having an activation time of 2. Another aspect that Flareon lacks is the ability to pull off large combos, as certain attacks either do not link into each other, or have a few animation frames before the actual attack. If the player is persistant, Flareon's Final Arm meter will eventually max out, allowing Flareon (when activated) to pull off a very powerful attack that will One Hit K.O. the opponent. 'Stats' 'Selecting modes' Every mode has a different moveset,hypers & 2 unique palettes for that mode. 'Normal Form' = Normal Form-Palette 1 = Normal Form-Palette 2 = Normal Form-Palette 3 'Attack Form' = Attack Form-Palette 1 = Attack Form-Palette 4 = Attack Form-Palette 5 'Defense Form' + = Defense Form-Palette 1 + = Defense Form-Palette 6 + = Defense Form-Palette 7 'Special Form' + = Special Form-Palette 1 + = Special Form-Palette 8 + = Special Form-Palette 9 'In-game meters' This character have more meters that will show both player and foe's status: This is the main meter, it goes down when the player uses certain attacks. If it gets depleted, the player must wait until it gets completely recharged to be able to use attacks that use this meter. This shows how the stats are affected by the players actions while in game, it will show either a positive or negative number. The D shows the defense stat while the A sows the attack stat. These are resetted when the round is over. The burn meter appears when the foe has been hit by the Will-o-Wisp Hyper and the time will last. The Wish meter appears when the Wish Hyper has been used and shows how much time the player must wait before being healed. The Yawn meter appears when the foe has been hit by the Yawn move and shows how much time the player must avoid being hit before the opponent fall asleep. 'Strikers' Summon Striker The strikers can be any of the 7 Eeveelutions, plus Eevee. They're randomly available and have an unique ability and damage ratio. 'Moveset' 'Normal Form' 'Specials' ||}} || }} || }} | Raises Defense by one| }} ||}} | |}} | | }} | |}} ||}} || }} |Attack charges over time to release while charging to release at full charge Distance varies depending on charge duration|}} |Gradually restores Life|}} 'Hypers' + |Lasts until the Special bar depletes Enhances other Hypers Uses 1000 Power| }} + |Uses 1000 Power|}} + |Uses 1000 Power| }} + |Ups Attack by one Uses 1000 Power| }} + |Lowers Attack & Defense by 1 Uses 3000 power|}} + |Deals self damage Lowers Attack & Defense by 1 Uses 3000 Power|}} + | Uses 3000 Power|}} + |Restores 500 Life when wish meter is full|}} 'Others' + or + or + | version: dodges backwards version: dodges forwards version: sidestep dodge|}} 'Attack Form' 'Specials' ||}} ||}} ||}} ||}} ||}} | ||}} ||}} | |}} | |}} ||}} ||}} | Reduces opponent's Power by 1/6|}} 'Hypers' + |Uses 1000 Power|}} + |Uses 1000 Power|}} + |Uses 1000 Power|}} + |Uses 1000 Power|}} + |Uses 3000 Power|}} + | Deals self damage Uses 3000 Power|}} + | |}} + | Uses 3000 Power|}} 'Others' + or + or + | version: dodges backwards version: dodges forwards version: sidestep dodge|}} 'Palette Gallery' Trivia * Unlike the Jolteon and Glaceon characters that have Hyper Beam as one of their level three hypers, Flareon has Double-Edge instead, giving reference that the creator is aware of its Attack stat being higher than its Special Attack stat. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Fire Element Users Category:90's Characters